Une vengeance
by Izabel65
Summary: Un meurtre,deux hommes blessés...la peine...leur dernier face à face 15 ans plus tard.


Voici un One-Shot écrit récemment pendant une petite insomnie pour passer le temps.

Merci à Krisztina pour sa relecture.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Une vengeance**

Il fait froid, nous somme en février. Je ressers machinalement les pans de mon blouson, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. J'essaye de me réchauffer, je commence à taper du pied, je m'impatiente, pourquoi ces maudites portes mettent moins de temps à se refermer qu'à s'ouvrir ?

Enfin elle coulisse sur ses rails, j'ai assez d'espace, je sors enfin sous l'œil indifférent des deux gardiens. J'ai à peine le temps de me retrouvé seul debout devant l'entrée de la prison que la porte s'est déjà refermé. Personne ne m'attend, qui me voudrait encore comme ami.

Je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus, normalement il passe dans une demi-heure. Je m'assois et j'attends, il y a un vieux journal, je le prends, je regarde la date, 17 février 2025. J'ai un sourire désabusé, voilà quinze ans que j'ai provoquer la mort de Lisa Cuddy. Ainsi que la destruction de quatre autre vies, le mienne incluse.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la lecture du journal, les larmes brouillent ma vue. J'essuie mes yeux d'un geste rapide, je viens de passer quinze années en prison pour « payer ma dette ». Mais pour moi rien n'est fini, je serais toujours un assassin et la peine est toujours là.

J'entends un grincement de pneus, c'est le car, il s'arrête, je monte, je donne l'argent au chauffeur, prends mon ticket et vais m'installer vers le fond. Je pose le sac de papier contenant un pantalon, deux chemises, trois caleçons et trois paires de chaussettes, sur le siège près de moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai plus les deux cent dollars dans ma poche, gracieusement donné par l'état du New Jersey pour mon « travail » fourni à la communauté pendant mon emprisonnement. 12 ans à coudre des sacs de toiles pour les services postaux et les sacs à dos pour l'armée.

J'arrive à Trenton vers 19h00, je sors un papier de ma poche. Je descends du bus, il y a un marchant de Hot-dogs, j'ai faim j'en commande un. Il a le goût de la liberté. Le type est sympa, je lui demande où se trouve le foyer dont je lui donne l'adresse. Ce n'est qu'à trois pâtées de maison. Parfait je vais pouvoir y aller à pieds.

Je termine mon Hot-dog, et prends la direction du foyer. Je tiens le sac contre moi, je baisse la tête entre mes épaule, j'essaie de me protéger du vent glaciale qui c'est levé. J'accélère le pas, aussi vite que je peux. Je ne fais pas attention à la voiture qui vient de démarrer et qui me suit.

*****

Je regarde ma montre, 14h30 le voilà, il sort. L'assassin de ma femme est enfin libre, donc plus facile à approcher. Je regarde l'homme qui m'a enlevé ma Lisa, qui a privé deux enfants de l'amour d'une mère. Rachel et Alexandre ne s'en souviennent qu'à travers mes souvenirs et les photos. Moins nombreuses pour notre fils, il n'avait que 6 mois quand il nous la prise.

Il a vieilli, moi aussi, les enfants ont grandi. 17 ans pour Rachel, 15 ans pour Alexandre. Je suis fière d'eux, ceux sont de bons enfants. Hier j'ai été voir leur mère, je lui ai parlé comme je le fais une fois par an pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. Je ne lui ai rien dis de mon projet, on en parlera plus tard.

J'observe l'homme qui était un ami et qui est devenu un ennemi. Il est libre mais n'a pas l'air heureux. Je sais que le début de son incarcération a été difficile, il a eu du mal à s'adapter.

Enfin le bus arrive, je démarre et le suis. Quatre heures viennent de passer, il en descend enfin. Je me gare, j'attends, je le regarde manger. Je souris, son dernier repas sera donc un Hot-dog. Maintenant il faut que je fasse attention, il ne faut pas qu'il me remarque.

Ça y est, nous y sommes, je le vois entrer dans un immeuble, c'est un foyer. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne dans les rues à cause du froid. Je me gare et observe les fenêtres. Bientôt celles situées au 3ème étage côté gauche laissent passer la lumière. Parfait c'est du côté de la ruelle. Je vais pouvoir l'atteindre grâce à l'issue de secours.

Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers la ruelle, je porte machinalement la main vers la poche intérieur de mon pardessus. Je suis rassuré, je sens les outils de ma vengeance. Car soir je vais tuer l'assassin de ma femme. J'arrive dans la ruelle, la poulie des contre poids est cassée et l'échelle est déjà baissée, je vais finir par croire que Dieu est de mon côté ce soir.

Avec précautions, je monte doucement jusqu'au 3ème. Je reste dans l'ombre, j'observe ma proie à travers la fenêtre. Avec le temps j'ai appris à être patient.

*****

J'arrive enfin au foyer, la responsable est gentille, elle me conduit directement à ma chambre. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais toujours plus qu'une cellule et là je suis seul. Une pièce avec un petit coin cuisine et une salle d'eau avec une douche, un petit lit et un vieux poste de télévision. Ce n'est pas si mal, je remercie la femme et je vide mon sac, je range mes affaires dans le tiroir de la commode. J'enlève mon blouson, curieusement j'ai trop chaud, le chauffage est collectif et la chambre est surchauffée. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et je lève un peu la guillotine. J'ai besoin d'air. Ces 15 années d'enfermement m'ont rendu claustrophobe.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et j'allume le téléviseur, je tombe sur un western, je le laisse. Il n'est pas encore vingt heures et pourtant j'ai sommeil, l'âge et l'habitude de dormir tôt. Plus un voyage de quatre longues heures dans un car. Peu à peu je sombre dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je sens un courant d'air froid, je veux tourner la tête impossible. Je regarde devant moi la télé est toujours allumée mais il n'y a pas de son. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ma respiration se fait plus forte. J'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle d'eau. J'essaye de remuer, impossible. Pourtant je ne sens aucun lien.

La peur s'insinue en moi, que se passe-t-il ? Un tas de questions viennent se bousculer dans mon esprit. C'est alors que je le vois, il est là debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avance vers moi. Il tient plusieurs objets dans ses mains protégées par des gants. Il les pose sur la table de chevet. Il ne dit rien, m'a à peine regardé.

Je pourrais hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais je ne le fais pas. Je me trouve face à mon bourreau et j'accepte cela. Quelque part je suis même heureux que cela arrive. J'ai été reconnu coupable de meurtre sans intention de donner la mort, d'où cette peine de 15 ans seulement. La mort de Lisa a été jugé accidentelle d'une certaine façon, il le sait, je le sais. Mais nous savons aussi que JE suis l'assassin.

Enfin il a finit ce qu'il faisait, il s'assoit près de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne lis aucune haine dans son regard, aucune tristesse, juste un regard intense, déterminé.

*****

Voilà le moment est arrivé, je suis assis près de lui, son regard bleu n'exprime aucune peur. C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pas bâillonné, un oubli de ma part et pourtant il ne crie pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plus de quinze ans et la seule chose que je vais lui dire c'est de qu'elle façon je vais le tuer.

_- Bonsoir, ça fait longtemps_

_- Oui… 15 ans._

_- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?_

_-Je t'ai injecté un paralysant…ses effets disparaitront dans deux heures._

_- Dans deux heures je serais mort_

_- Oui_

_- Comment ?_

_- Morphine, mais tout le monde pensera en une overdose d'héroïne…regarde. _

Je lui attrape la tête et je la tourne vers le chevet, dessus il y a tout, la seringue avec l'héroïne, la cuillère tordue et au dessous noirci pas la flamme de la bougie posée à côté. Le garrot de caoutchouc et le petit sachet avec la substance en poudre. La petite boîte d'allumette, j'ai pensé à tout, je le vois sourire. Je le lâche et prépare la seringue de morphine. Je sers le garrot autour de son bras. Il ne dit rien.

Au moment de piquer dans la veine j'hésite, je ferme les yeux, je vois le visage de Lisa, je l'imagine avec quinze ans de plus. Elle est avec nous dans le salon, c'est noël. Je me fais mal je le sais ce souvenir n'existera jamais que dans mon imagination…. A cause de lui. Les larmes affluent, je ne les retiens pas. J'ouvre les yeux, je pique et alors que j'enfonce le piston de la seringue je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Lui aussi pleur.

_- Ca va être long ?_

_- Non, dans cinq minutes c'est fini._

_- Bien._

Je le regarde, il a fermé les yeux. Il semble apaisé comme s'il venait de trouver la paix. Ressentirais-je la même chose quand tout sera fini ? Les cinq minutes s'écoulent doucement, enfin les mouvements de sa poitrine s'arrêtent. Je cherche son pouls, il n'y en a plus. C'est terminé. L'assassin est mort, Lisa est venger et moi ?.... Je me sens comme chaque jour depuis quinze ans….vide de l'intérieur.

Je mets la seringue d'héroïne en place, j'injecte le produit. Je mets le corps dans la bonne position. Je vérifie que tout est en ordre et je repars pars l'échelle de secours. Avant de rebaisser la fenêtre je m'adresse une dernière fois à l'assassin. Parler au mort ne me dérange plus.

_- Adieu Lucas._

3


End file.
